


Freaky With You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [23]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Sex, Daryl Dixon Smut, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Nervousness, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Smut, Timestamp, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery wants to try a new sex position with Daryl.





	Freaky With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: new position

October 2013

Avery blushed as she sat across from Beth at the diner they had gone to for breakfast. Just a girls day together with the exception of the baby that was in the high chair beside Avery. Hunter having to come along because Daryl was working today and Avery couldn't find a sitter last minute.

It was unusual since everyone in her family was usually always dependable but this Friday they weren't. Either one was sick or one had plans and so she had just given up, deciding to bring her son along. She may have been regretting the decision though since Beth was telling her all about her and Graham's sex life. Avery feared maybe one day Hunter would remember hearing sex talk at nine months, even if the rational part of her brain told her that he wouldn't.

"So what you are saying is you and Graham are already having sex like newlyweds?" Avery asked as her blush grew. "Shouldn't you guys slow it down because at this rate by the time you get married next weekend the sex may just fizzle right out."

Beth laughed with a shake of her head, "The sex doesn't seem to have fizzled for you and Daryl from things you have told me," she spoke as a smirk played on her lips. "I mean, I bet you two are freaky in the bedroom. You are a Scorpio after all Avery and I've read some things about how Scorpios are freaks in the sheets."

"That's all rumors when it comes to me," Avery told Beth as her blush got even deeper or she was sure it had. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire right now. "Sex with Daryl and I is pretty typical. Just plain old vaginal and oral. Nothing too kinky," she muttered watching as Beth's face changed.

The look on her friend's face making Avery feel like Beth was judging her.

"So no weird shit like him being tied up while you ride the hell out of him or using ice cubes and candle wax?" Beth asked which made Avery shake her head no. "Not even anal which isn't even that weird?"

Blushing even more Avery had to look away from Beth because no, they hadn't tried any of that stuff. Beth must have sensed that they hadn't tried anal either because she laughed though it wasn't judgemental. It was more of a laugh that Avery knew Beth was about to suggest something.

"Maybe you should suggest to your husband that you both get freaky then," Beth spoke and yeah, Avery had been right about her laugh.

Then again how could she be wrong? She had known Beth forever so she knew all of Beth's lies and quirks.

"Yeah sure," Avery sighed not sure it would go well and not because Daryl would have any objections. Just, it was her who was nervous to even suggest getting kinkier than they already were because, at times, she still got embarrassed when it came to sex stuff.

Even if she was a Scorpio and they were supposed to be sexual freaks. She was just the odd Scorpio out, or so she felt anyway.

After all she had heard tons about Isaac and Nikki's sex life and Isaac was a Scorpio. Maybe only one Hanson sibling could be a freak and Isaac had been designated as that.

Beth laughed again which made Avery look up at her with a glare. She didn’t want Beth to suggest more or even just wanted her to change the topic of conversation.

Beth must have guessed this because she stopped laughing before sighing and Avery knew she would change the subject, but now, well, Avery's mind was preoccupied about how dull it seemed her and Daryl's sex life was and maybe despite her hesitancy she could suggest it or try.

If she didn't die of embarrassment first.

****

Coming into the bedroom after her shower, Avery looked down at Daryl who was on their bed already, reading some magazine about motorcycles. Which really didn't surprise her because he was obsessed with them, had been since he was a teenager or so he had said.

He blamed Merle for it since Merle had bought one when Daryl was a teen and that was the first time he really thought Merle was cool. Cooler than the most big brothers.

"Hunter was fussy tonight when I put him to bed," Daryl spoke as Avery climbed into bed beside him. "Think he would have rather had you singing him to sleep than me. We all know I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

Avery laughed at that as she leaned over to kiss Daryl's cheek, "Maybe not but I'm glad you let me have a break from bedtime duties tonight. I needed a nice long hot shower after a busy day of watching our son."

"Yeah, yeah," Daryl sighed with a blush on his cheeks. "At least you got to hang out with Beth too," he told her and now it was Avery who blushed as she remembered their conversation over lunch. "How'd it go?"

"It went good. Beth felt the need to tell me all about her amazing sex life with Graham," Avery offered as her blush grew. "Which maybe wasn't so great."

Daryl snorted out a laugh, "I can't imagine that would be great," he told her his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But isn't that what you women do? Gossip about your sex lives."

"Sometimes," Avery confessed as she avoided his gaze now. "Just, this time was different I guess," she shrugged her shoulders. "Beth was talking about all the freaky things she and Graham do and it made me..." she sighed not even sure she wanted to finish her sentence.

"Made you what?" Daryl questioned her and she still avoided looking at her husband.

"I mean I guess it made me kind..." Avery started but stopped as she shook her head. "I..."

"Just spit it out Avery Laurel Dixon," Daryl muttered and his tone and the way he said it, well, Avery knew he wasn't messing around. He wanted her to talk.

Heaving a deep sigh she turned to look at him now, "I was wondering if we could change things up," she finally stated. "Try a new sexual position."

"You want to try a new sexual position?" Daryl questioned and Avery had to admit she was shocked by the level of curiousness in his tone.

Like he'd consider trying something new so she nodded her head not sure if she could speak just yet. Had to figure out how to ask what she wanted to ask.

"And what new position is that?"

At that question Avery again heaved a deep sigh, "I want to try anal sex," she told him surprised at how easy it had actually been to say the words. Now the hard part was waiting for him to say something. Waiting to see if he wanted the same thing as her or not.

"Oh," Daryl muttered out softly Avery watching as his blush came back and this time even his ears were a bit pink. "You're positive that you want to try anal sex?" he asked her and Avery wasn't going to lie to herself. She was surprised at how he sounded like he was willing to try it.

That he'd have anal sex with her if it was indeed what she wanted from him, which made her wonder if he had done it before.

After all, even after so long together, they still had never talked about what they had done sexually before getting together.

"I'm positive," Avery answered because she was positive on that but it was just saying it that had made her nervous.

"Then we'll try it," Daryl nodded his head as he locked eyes with her. "But if you want to stop at any time you can tell me and we will," he spoke softly before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Avery's eyes fell shut as she kissed him back. Realizing then she had lucked out when she got him as her husband.

She wasn't sure how often men told women if they wanted to stop something anytime during the middle of sex that they would. Surely it wasn't often, yet Daryl had always respected her enough to care about her needs and yeah, she had lucked out.

Avery wouldn’t trade her husband for anything and she hoped he knew that. If not maybe she'd tell him later after they were done having sex tonight.

Kissing Daryl harder she slowly laid down fully on her back, pulling him down over her. Her eyes shut tighter when she felt his hand slip under the nightgown she had on.

His hand pushing her nightgown up as it trailed up her leg. A moan escaping her as his hand went between her legs finally, rubbing her through the panties she had on.

Letting her hands move between them, she broke the kiss as she lifted her nightgown off. Her hips lifted slightly as Daryl continued to rub her through the material of her panties getting her even more turned on than she already was, if that was possible.

Avery knew it was possible, especially with her husband. Anything was possible with him.

After her nightgown was gone Avery leaned in and kissed him again. Her teeth nipped on his bottom lip when Daryl finally removed her panties, his hand making contact with her bare flesh as he rubbed her skin on skin.

The aching in her pussy grew worse by the second.

"Daryl," Avery whined into the kiss as her hips once again lifted up into his touch, knowing if he kept this up she'd reach an orgasm far sooner than she wanted to.

Then again, maybe Daryl wanted to make her orgasm twice in one night. Wouldn't be the first time that had happened if so.

"Yes baby?" Daryl questioned her as he moved his lips off her. Letting his lips trail down to her neck, he nipped at the skin softly.

Nipped it enough to make goosebumps form on her skin.

"Need more than just your hand," Avery told him before reaching down to slip his underwear off him. Her hand going to wrap around his half hard cock which she stroked. She moved her hand on him until he was at full hardness. "Need you inside me."

Shivering when Daryl nipped at her neck again, Avery moved her hand off him. She opened her eyes as she looked up at him. Their eyes locked as he positioned himself just right at her hole and when he pushed inside of her slowly Avery tensed up slightly.

Feeling a bit of pain at him inside of her. Inside of a place he nor anyone else had been before.

"You okay?" Daryl questioned her softly as their eyes remained locked and she could tell just from the way that he was looking at her that he wanted to know she was okay.

He wanted to know he wasn't hurting her somehow.

Nodding her head Avery gave him a tiny smile, "I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just don't go too fast," she said, not sure she could take that, not yet anyway. Maybe another time if she liked this enough to want to do it again.

Before he could say anything else though Avery leaned up to kiss him and as they kissed she felt him began to move inside of her. His thrusts remained slow like she had asked.

Her hand slowly went between them again as she began to rub herself in time with his thrusts. Moans escaping her every now and again when he hit somewhere inside her just right or she touched her clit during her rubbing.

But before she knew it her hand was being replaced with his. An action that turned her on more than she expected. To have him masturbating her while he also fucked her at the same time. It was just hot and Avery was sure the knowledge of that would be enough to get her off soon.

Have her coming undone beneath her husband but she really wanted to hold off. Wait until she knew he was close so that they could come together or close to it.

"I love you," she muttered into his mouth softly. "I love you so fucking much Daryl Dixon."

Dary let out a tiny laugh as he rested his forehead against her. His thrusts slowing down even more. "I love you too Avery Dixon," he muttered out a bit breathlessly but even with the sarcastic tone he used she knew he meant it.

He loved her as much as she loved him.

Just like he apparently liked trying new stuff with her even if maybe he had done this before. It was still new for them...new for her and he had let her try and god did she love him.

She just fucking loved her husband and she loved the way he cared for her as well as the orgasms he gave her.

Her own impending orgasm now even closer and Avery knew she probably wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Especially not when one of his fingers slipped inside of her.

"Shit baby," Avery sighed as she felt her walls beginning to clench around his fingers. Her body shuddering slightly as her orgasm came.

A content smile appearing on her lips. One that grew when she felt him come inside of her, some of it dripping down her legs after he had pulled out. Her ass slightly hurting, at least enough that she wasn't sure of her ability to walk tomorrow.

She was thankful that tomorrow was a weekend because he could help with Hunter then.

"You okay?" Daryl asked her softly after he moved off her, laying beside her on the bed.

Keeping her content smile, Avery nodded as she looked at her husband. "I'm fine," she told him honestly because she was fine.

She was fine as long as she had him.

"Just going to need your help with Hunter tomorrow is all," she added on as she laughed some. "Not sure I'll be able to walk."


End file.
